Première Chasse
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Une simple Chasse, des fantômes, un seul amour, de la musique, de la poésie et de la magie. Mais, est-ce bien suffisant ?


_ I'm not sitting at my desk. I'm fighting Evil. With my Dragon : « Brisingr ». It means « Fire » in our magical language.**  
**No, I'm not at my computer, working for Humans. I work for myself. It's hard. But I like it. That's my true life. I'm chasing adventures.**  
**I don't take the bus. No. Because, I fly with Brisingr through the air. My white Dragon. White like the snow. Like the old winters in the Vikings' mountains. My white Dragon can breathe fire like Hell.**  
**It will be a cold day in Hell.**  
**I don't eat in the canteen. I take my lunch in an old and strange tavern, in the middle of nowhere and I don't drink Guinness either. No, I drink Hydromel. Sitting close to the fireplace, during the night, with strangers all over the place. Drinking, singing and whispering.**  
**I don't have a phone or keep a track of time. Time is nothing. I watch the stars to know the days, the years and the hours. It's not about one month, it's all about one full moon to the next one,**  
**I don't live in the real World.**  
**Because…**  
**I'm a Writer. I have Magic._

**… … …**

_(Pardon pour les fautes restantes._

_Pour le thème. Pour l'histoire._

_Pour tout.)_

**… … …**

Tout ce dont je me souviens, surtout, c'était de ce froid intense.

Ce froid qui me glaçait jusqu'aux os, jusqu'au plus profond de moi. De mon Être.

Lui, et moi.

Mick Davies.

Nous étions tous les deux dans ce manoir hanté. Attendant les fameux Winchester. Car, deux Chasseurs amateurs comme nous, ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face aux fantômes.

Chasseurs amateurs ?

Que dis-je... ?

Un ancien Homme de Lettres Britannique et une Sorcière...

**…**

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. L'air était gelé. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour nous.

Le manoir était vide. Plongé dans l'obscurité.

Seuls, quelques lampes éparses éclairaient les murs d'une façon lugubre.

Qui les avait allumées ?

Pourquoi ?

**…**

Mick tenait son revolver dans sa main gauche. Je tenais notre lampe dans la mienne, également. Car, au creux de ma main droite, je serrais fermement une petite valise étanche. À l'intérieur ?

Un violon.

**…**

Voyez-vous, je suis une Sorcière un peu... Spéciale. Ma magie fonctionne uniquement grâce à la mélodie de cet instrument.

C'est mon catalyseur. Qui me permet de canaliser ma magie.

Pour notre Chasse en duo, il était normal que je l'aie à mes côtés.

Le manoir sentait le renfermé. La poussière. La cire des bougies. La Mort...

Les murs humides en pierres suintaient. Les flammes vacillaient. Elles dansaient. Des ombres inquiétantes bougeaient sur les vieux tableaux aux visages fermés et sévères.

Leurs yeux nous suivaient dans la semi-pénombre.

À côté de moi, je sentais bien que Mick retenait sa respiration. Le souffle coupé. La peur au ventre.

J'avoue que, moi-même, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Cette oppression me rendait presque claustrophobe.

Mick me lança un regard. Le genre de regard qui signifiait : « Et maintenant ? »

Et maintenant, nous avançons lentement.

**…**

Lorsque le fantôme me traversa le corps, je sentis un froid glacial en moi. Comme si je venais de plonger, de tomber au milieu d'un lac gelé. La mallette me glissa des mains et Mick accourut vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. La lumière de sa lampe dansait de tous côtés en me rendant aveugle quelques secondes.

Un spectre traversa le corps de Mick, qui s'écroula à genoux sur le sol humide.

Sa lampe tomba également, nous privant ainsi de lumière. Les bougies étranges nous restaient comme seule source d'éclairage.

Et les bruits sourds qui tambourinaient dans la grande pièce ne nous rassuraient pas le moins du Monde.

Des bruits. Des murmures. Des voix portées par un vent inexistant.

Et le froid.

La nuit.

**…**

Les fantômes étaient visibles et nous entouraient. Mick me jeta un regard paniqué, cette fois-ci. Me demandant par ses yeux exorbités de terreur, de faire quelque chose. Mais sans mon violon, ma magie était vaine. Je cherchais alors le précieux artefact.

Un esprit le trouva avant moi.

Il poussa la mallette loin de mes mains. Un autre traversa derechef Mick qui resta collé au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Un autre, encore, passa également à travers moi, n'empêchant de courir vers mon violon. Malgré le froid intense qui me transperçait de part en part, j'entendis le cliquetis de ma valise s'ouvrir. Et une ombre blanche fit virevolter mon instrument dans les airs.

Je voulais crier. Même pleurer de voir mon bien entre de si mauvaises mains. Mais ce fut presque de la glace qui tomba le long de mes joues. Et la douleur en moi ne fit que s'aggraver.

Mick à mes côtés tenta de me parler. De supplier. De crier.

Nous étions démunis face aux nombreux fantômes si forts.

Où étaient donc les Winchester ?

**… ****… ****…**

Mes poignets m'élançaient affreusement.

En ouvrant les yeux, je compris. J'étais allongé par terre, Mick à mes côtés. Nos mains étaient liées par un fil de fer. Qui nous dévorait la chair des poignets. Un filet de sang perlait sur la pierre humide, par terre. Mick se réveilla en même temps que moi et comprit. Il comprit que les fantômes nous avaient emprisonnés ainsi. Attachant nos mains à une balustrade rouillée.

Mais, je compris autre chose.

Qui me démoralisa encore plus.

Les fils utilisés comme corde. Ses fils si douloureux qui rongeaient nos os.

C'étaient les cordes de mon violon.

**…**

Si le froid du manoir, mélangé à celle des fantômes, n'avait pas glacé mes larmes, j'aurais pleuré.

Il est vrai, comme je l'ai dit, que mon violon m'aide à canaliser mes pouvoirs et à les amplifier. Pour les grands sorts. Les sortilèges puissants.

Pour les petites incantations, Dieu merci, je n'avais besoin que de ma voix. Sous le regard paniqué de Mick, je murmurai.

_\- Ic ia tóspringe._

Les cordes mordantes se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes. Mick en profita pour vite m'aider à me relever tout en se massant les plaies qui saignaient autour de ses poignets.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici... chuchota-t-il.

Je fis « oui » de la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son idée.

Malgré la douleur et ce froid continuel, nous nous mîmes en route. Cherchant la grande porte par laquelle nous étions rentrés. Je cherchais également mon violon du regard, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Mais sans lumière...

_\- Leoht !_

Une petite boule bleutée se mit à flotter au-dessus de nous. Nous éclairant d'une façon un peu moins angoissante que les bougies étranges sur les murs gris.

Nous marchions vers la sortie, lorsqu'un rire rauque nous glaça jusqu'aux os. Les fantômes revenaient.

**…**

Sur notre gauche, du coin de l'œil, je découvris mon violon allongé sur le sol sale. Comme un corps mort, sans corde. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, s'il ne faisait pas si froid, j'en aurai pleuré.

Je courus vers mon instrument lorsque les esprits se jetèrent sur nous.

Mick cria pour me prévenir.

Trop tard.

L'âme me traversa encore et me glaça jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Son âme toucha la mienne avec une horrible sensation. Celle de la Mort qui touche un Vivant.

Mick s'écroula aux côtés de mon violon. Il le fit glisser vers moi.

Je murmurai avec peur et espoir.

_\- Færblæd wawe..._

Une fois le sort lancé, des cordes un peu balbutiantes apparurent par magie sur le violon. Rien de bien parfait, bien sûr, mais tout de même. Je réussis à attraper mon archet sur le sol mouillé et, avant que les fantômes ne se jettent à nouveau sur moi, je me mis à jouer.

**…**

La mélodie n'était en rien harmonieuse. Du tout. Mais la magie de cette musique fonctionna néanmoins et les esprits commencèrent à mourir. Si une personne déjà morte peut mourir une seconde fois, bien sûr.

Mick sourit pour la première fois depuis cette Chasse.

Et son sourire me donna des ailes pour jouer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. _Fortissimo_ comme on dit. Un mort. Et un autre. Puis un troisième disparut de la surface du manoir pour retourner en Enfer. N'en laissant que quelques-uns encore dans la demeure hantée.

J'aurai pu tous les renvoyer dans l'au-delà, si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas brisé mon instrument.

Le plus vindicatif des fantômes l'arracha de mes mains pour l'écraser contre le mur.

Le bois de mon violon explosa devant mon regard apeuré et triste.

Mick fut lui aussi sous le choc.

Nous n'eûmes pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à une issue de secours, car le fantôme nous propulsa contre le mur, à la manière de mon pauvre instrument.

Sauf que nous n'étions pas faits de bois, mais d'os. Et j'en sentis quelques-uns se briser sous ma robe. Mick hurla également de douleur.

**…**

Nous attendions les Winchester.

Ils n'allaient pas arriver à temps pour nous sauver.

Les esprits nous encerclaient.

Mes pouvoirs n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Mick, à mes côtés, me tenait la main.

Ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Même la Mort.

**…**

**…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

**…**

**…**

**THE END**

**…**

**…**

_Ghosts are real, this much I know,**  
**Haunting and whispering in the shadow,**  
**Spiders spitting web on the big clock,**  
**It's striking twelve again, tic toc…**  
**By itself the piano is playing,**  
**In the dark, someone is screaming,**  
**Ghosts are here, spreading terror,**  
**Butterflies are dead, in the manor,**  
**Mysteries are hidden in the attic,**  
**Surrounded by bones and magic,**  
**Like Halloween, orange and red,**  
**Corridors are full of the dead,**  
**You can't sleep now, never more,**  
**And crimson is your new color,**  
**Bodies are buried in the garden,**  
**Always my nightmares, it's my burden…_


End file.
